The Only Exception
by RandomMeowz
Summary: Fairy Tail goes to a teen dance! And everyone is having an amazing time. In between all of the craziness Natsu's trying to get a dance with a certain blonde mage. Will he get a dance? Or will Fairy Tail get in the way? Enjoy this fun night with all of Fairy Tail! NALU ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! It's RandomMeowz! **

**This is just a quick one-shot that I thought would be cute to write. And actually this happened to me Saturday night while I was at a teen dance. ^^**

**Please enjoy!**

**': Song (DJ)**

**": Real Talking**

* * *

_'I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, this is fucking awesome! *Giggle* Is that your grandma's coat?'_

Almost all of Fairy Tail (Just the teens) was partying at this dance with the rest of Magnolia. Gray was stripping by a flushed Juvia, Natsu was raiding the concession stand and the rest of the group were dancing their brains out on the gym floor. The bright lights that were set up flashed hard green and red throughout the dark gym.

Cana mopped in the corner as she had just found out that the concession stand wasn't carrying any alcohol, Elfman was dancing around Evergreen shouting "MANLY!" Every time the DJ rolled the music to a rock song and Mirajane was giggling in a corner at all the couple activities she had planned.

"Charles! DANCE WITH ME? Please?!" Happy chased Charles around the stocked gymnasium with determination to get one dance out of the beautiful exceed. "Leave me alone you fish crazed cat!" Charles shouted desperately while running from the blue exceed.

"LUCE!" Lucy turned her head to see that Natsu was sprinting towards her. "What's up Natsu?" Lucy asked as she turned herself to face the dragonslayer and show her back to her dancing buddies (Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza and more).

"Yush whanna shance?!" Lucy gapped at the dragonslayer who's mouth was stuffed with food. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy shouted over the loud music.

Natsu winced. Didn't she remember he had sensitive hearing? It was hard being in here with the blasting music but shouting along with it? It was getting hard her him to handle. He swallowed and cleared his throat before repeating what he had originally asked the blonde.

"DO YOU WANNA DANCE?!" Natsu shouted as equally loud as the blonde had when she replied to his original question.

The blonde smiled and was about to reply when Levy suddenly grabbed her forearm and dragged her off to the side of the gym completely unaware of her conversation with the dragonslayer.

Natsu stood there for a second. His mouth agape.

He looked around and spotted the blonde gossiping with the short girl. Lucy caught his gaze and threw an apology his way.

Natsu felt a little disappointed, but the night wasn't over yet he thought to himself. He would ask her again later. Until then, Natsu smiled and began to drool as his eyes spotted a plate of cupcakes sitting on the concession stand. HE WOULD RAID THE CONCESSION STAND SOME MORE! And he was gone in an instant, heading straight towards the concession stand.

* * *

An hour had passed and Natsu was pissed.

He had asked Lucy to dance 3 TIMES NOW! But his friends just kept interrupting them and he couldn't stand it anymore!

So Natsu had given up on asking the blonde to dance and he was now leaning against the DJ table, staring at the ground with a depressed face.

Natsu suddenly looked towards the DJ as the song had finished and the DJ was about to announce something.

"Alright! This is the last song of the night! Be sure to get cozy with a partner because it's gonna be a slow song!"

Natsu jolted from him position and looked around franticly for his blonde partner. This was the last dance and he had to ask her! His eyes searched the gym through and through but he could not find the blonde.

His whole body sagging in disappointment, he leaned back against the DJ table and closed his eyes as he listened to the heart filling song.

_'When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.'_

_'And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.'_

Natsu slowly found himself walking towards the space between the coupled dancers. As he was the only one without a partner in the whole gym.

_'But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.'_

_'Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face.' _

Looking at the lined gym floor he didn't notice that a hand had poked his shoulder.

_'And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance.'_

_'And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.' _

"Natsu... NATSU!" Natsu looked up sharply at the distressed voice and saw the one person he wanted to see most.

Lucy.

_'Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.' _

He watched closely as the blonde beauty smiled at him. "Natsu... Will you dance with me?" Natsu felt his whole world stop. Multiple emotions were flying through his head but he shook them off and looked at the blonde with a straight face.

"I would... Love to."

_'I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.' _

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt her hands snake around his neck, flicking His pink hair as it flopped down in the back of his neck.

_'You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.'_

_'You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception.' _

Staring deeply into her eyes, he gripped her waist tighter...

_'And I'm on my way to believing.' _

And Luce pulled his neck down closer...

_'Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.' _

And their lips touched.

* * *

**GOMEN FOR ANY SPELLING OR PUNCTUATION MISTAKES! ^^'**

**Anyway, whatcha guys think? **

**This wasn't exactly like what happened to me at my dance. Mine was different... But still the same in some ways!**

**Anyway, it was fun writing a short One Shot like that and if you guys want me to write more, just ask!**

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and don't forget to Favourite... And,**

**REVIEW! :D**

**RandomMeowz**


End file.
